Dear Ryan,
by Quite an operation
Summary: Ryan opened his locker to find yet another anonymous note written in neat cursive, stuck to the back of the locker.‘Whoever takes the time to write these sappy letters must really like me’ the little voice in his head told him. [Tryan SLASH]
1. Tryouts

_Dear Ryan, _

_Your eyes shine like the ocean at noon._

_Your hair casts an angelic shine, making me wonder, are you truly an angel?_

_I watch your smile which fills me with an eery need._

_Whenever you speak, my own breath is taken away._

_I just wish you knew who I am, so you could whisk all my fears away. _

Ryan opened his locker to find yet another anonymous note written in neat cursive, stuck to the back of the locker.

'Whoever takes the time to write these sappy letters must really like me' the little voice in his head told him. Sometimes he hated his brain. It could act so oblivious at times.

After slapping his brain for being an idiot, he began actually reading the note.

Ryan smiled.

'They may be sappy, and they most defiantly aren't the most beautiful poems I have ever seen, but it's nice to know someone cares...whomever that may be.'

Ryan closed his locker door shut and turned around to see two icy, cold, and heavily eye shadowed eyes piercing into his forehead.

"Where have you _been!?" _

Ryan flinched at the shrill voice filling his ears. "What is it now?" Ryan retorted, still flinching a bit awaiting her next shrill comment.

"Come HERE!" She pulled Ryan by his ear and began leading him away from his locker.

"Ow..OW let my ear GO Sharpay! SHARPAY!" His nose scrunched up as he tried to deal with the pain shooting up his cheek.

Sharpay let out a small grunt as she stopped in front of the auditorium, letting go of his delicate ear.

Ryan began rubbing his ear gingerly, listening to Sharpay intently with his free ear. "Get in there right NOW!" Sharpay yelled, abruptly pushing Ryan into the door she had just opened.

---------------------

She _pushed_ me into the Auditorium and I _clumsily_ fell down flat onto my precious face! For this, I vow to plot revenge against Sharpay.

She had just pushed me into the middle of Troy Bolton's Audition. Troy...Ugh. Don't even get me started about Troy, Mister perfect-Basketball-team leading-playmaker boy who happened to also be able to sing **and **dance, all while keeping his hair perfect and gorgeous as ever!

Yeah, I can safely say that I hate this man.

I think I hate him more than I hate myself after gorging my stomach with non-vegan high carb pizza.

Although I must say, I do not hate him nearly as much as I hate his little girlfriend, Gabby who follows Troy everywhere like a little puppy dog. She is quite the bitch. Haha, stupid pun. Sometimes I crack myself up.

Of course when I picked myself up off of the floor I began to realize just how much of a terror Gabby truly can be.

------------------------------

Gabby stood up out of her chair and ran towards Ryan much like a woman would do in an episode of Baywatch. "Are you okay?!" She said sarcastically sounding like she was concerned.

'_Fuck you.' Ryan bluntly called out at Gabby... inside of his mind. _

"Oh, Peachy." Ryan said in a genuinely cordial voice, flashing his Tony Award winning smile.

------------------------

Gabby disgusts me.

Its that simple. She just makes me want to hurl whenever she opens up that mouth of hers to talk to me.

After me and Gabby's little fiasco, I straightened my hat, wiped off some lint off of my shirt, and walked to the very front seat in the auditorium.

Troy greeted me with an awkward "Hello" which I ignored to the best of my ability.

All the acknowledgment I planned on giving him was a small, curt, nod.

Ha! That should teach him for being so annoying.

Troy finished his audition. I guess he isn't that bad. But he is certainly no match for me.

Troy jumped off of the stage...,after getting a 'Bravo kiss' from Gabriella of course. Sometimes they are so cute, it's sickening.

The stage was now empty, waiting for someone to tryout. It was almost as if the stage was challenging me to tryout.

I felt myself begin to smile:

--------------------

It's my turn...

Music blasted right and left!

Glitter shot up from the floor!

Lights flashed!

And Ryan was enjoying every minute of it. He danced like he has never danced before.

'_Flip kick kick kick side side...3..4...thrust..2..3..4..Jazz hands...3..4...' Ryan was intent on getting all of the moves __**perfect**__. He could not let Troy take his part._

"You only wish...You were **me!" **

Ryan ended the song with a short pump of the hips. The lights went out, and Ryan smiled to himself in the darkness as the small crowd applauded his wonderful performance.

Although nobody noticed it, there was one other person who was smiling. Smiling at Ryan. But as the lights went on, this person's smile slowly ceased.

------------------

Troy quickly hid his smile when the lights turned back on. He looked over at his girlfriend, Gab. "Wasn't that ridiculous?", she said laughing.

'_No, it was wonderful. It was upbeat, sexy and everything else that Ryan is' _

"Yeah! I mean who _really _dances like that now adays!? Ryan is such a freak!" Troy blurted out, making Gabby Laugh and a particular someone frown.

---------

Later that day, Ryan drove home and went straight up to his room. He had been so eager to get home, so he could lay down and get his beauty rest. He had not slept the night earlier. Ryan was too busy practicing for the audition to sleep.

Almost as soon as he plopped himself onto his bed,the theme of the Titanic began playing from his pocket, (oh how Ryan loved Titanic!) Ryan decided to leave the phone unanswered. He would check his voice mail in the morning.

--------------

Troy dialed a number he rarely dialed: Ryan's number. He could hardly hold in the excitement he was feeling when the phone began to ring. After 4 rings the voicemail answered:

"Hiya! Ryan here. If you want...Leave me a message...Uh, yeah..have a good day!"

BEEP

"Hey Ryan, it's Troy..Sorry for what happened today...I can be such a jerk at times..But, hey, dude, I know what part you got in the play today! Mrs Darbus announced it when you left. I won't tell you...Unless you meet me at the movie theatre tomorrow at around noon?" He chuckled at the end of the message and hung up.

He knew how much Ryan hated him, which is why he asked him to the movies...to see him squirm...Or was it because of that? Was it something deeper?

Troy has a lot to learn about himself.

----------

Ryan felt himself tumbling through space rather peacefully. It felt like he was flying...Almost as if he was bouncing on a cloud...It was a rather interesting feeling. Ryan hoped it would never...

THUMP

Ryan cursed loudly as he hit the floor. He looked up at the celling of his bedroom and noticed that he had fallen out of his bed. Groaning, he slowly picked himself up, taking note that this was the second time he has fallen in the last 15 hours. It was 4:00 in the morning.

Saturdays suck, in Ryans opinion.

However, Ryan decided that he wanted to get an early start on the day today because today felt like it was going to be peaceful.

He had nothing in particular to do seeing that Jason and Kelsi where grounded for a while...

Okay, possibly forever, by their parents for being caught having sex in Jason's upstairs attic. (Unprotected might I add? Kinky,Kinky!)

After Ryan took his morning shower he looked at himself in the mirror. Sometimes he wondered why nobody liked a face like his.

Again, Ryan slapped his brain because it was being an idiot again.

'_Probably because you are the only queer in the whole school, perhaps?' _

Finally his brain was making a little bit of sense.

------

Troy seemed unfazed as his alarm clock began to ring. With a quick yawn and a sudden jerk of the arm, he turned off the alarm clock and reluctantly got up out of his warm and comfortable bed. He scratched his left arm lazily as he trotted his to the bathroom in red boxers and his prized puppy-dog slippers.

He took a piss, almost forgetting to lift up the seat, and he stepped into the shower.

'Almost forgot'

He stepped out of the shower to take off his boxers and slippers before stepping back in.

Troy Bolton had not slept the whole night.

------

Ryan smiled when he saw he had a message. He opened up his phone and pressed it up to his ear.

"_Hey Ryan, it's Troy..Sorry for what happened today...I can be such a jerk at times.."_

'Ha, he admits it!'

"_But dude, I know what part you got in the play! Mrs Darbus announced it when you left. I won't tell you..."_

"WHAT?!"

"_...Unless you meet me at the movie theatre tomorrow at around noon? Chuckle" _

Ryan threw the phone onto the bed in disdain.

'_What the hell does Troy Bolton want with me?!' _

Yes, of course Ryan was going to go to the Movies this afternoon, however Ryan had something up his sleeve that will make Troy never want to see him again.

Ryan smirked inwardly as he made his way to his wardrobe to pick out what he was going to wear when he finally got his vengeance.

----

Troy put his keys into the ignition and drove out of his driveway. He couldn't help but grin knowing that he most likely was going to be able to hang out with Ryan today.

Little did he know that what was coming to him was going to be way different than Troy would ever know...Until he gets to the theatre that is.

------------------

**A/N: **Okay, this is my FIRST fanfiction ever, although I do write a lot on Fictionpress, this is my only fanfiction I had ever bothered to try writing ever, so give me a bit of sun block I burn easily. This is sort of an intro to the whole story plan I have in my head, so don't be fooled just yet. I have many plans in store for you guys. Plot bunnys are so beautiful. So are reviews. So..Could I have some? Thanks to everyone who will read this story and to those who will review I love you all in advance.


	2. Drama

­

Ryan looked at himself in the mirror a few times before deciding that what he was wearing was a perfect outfit for getting revenge.

He was wearing a light-blue tee-shirt with dark blue pinstripes lining vertically on the shirt, a pair of faded straight fit jeans, and a black newsboy cap.

_'Time for payback'_

Ryan smirked before slowly pulling out of his driveway in his light green Volkswagen beetle.

------------

Troy nearly killed himself 3 times on the way to the theatre.

He swerved too far in the right lane at one point in the trip, nearly running into a lamppost!

A school of preschool children were crossing the road, and he nearly ran right into them! Not to mention he ran a few red lights.

No, today was not going very great for poor ol' Troy, I guess you could say.

------------

Ryan turned off his radio as his car approached the flamingo theatre. He parked his car in the back of the parking lot and began to look at himself in the mirror.

'S_ometimes you just look too fabulous for your own good' _his mind complemented

_'Why, thank you Ryan that was really nice' _

_'Anytime, Anytime' _

'_...Why am I talking to myself?' _

_'I don't know, why don't you ask...Ugh never-mind get out of the car before you spend an hour talking to yourself! Oh, and by the way, I would wear those Gucci leopard sunglasses you bought last week, they just say embarrass Bolton all over them!' _

Ryan fumbled through his glove compartment before finding his sunglasses.

"Aha!"

He carefully put them on and walked out of his car, taking one last look at himself before he made his way to the front of the parking lot.

Ryan smiled inwardly when his eyes gazed upon Troy standing at the front of the theatre. However, his smile severely faded when he saw the pitiful expression on his face.

_'Ew. It's almost like he is expecting me to be nice to him'_

It was the kind of face that you want to tear off, cremate, dissolve in a 40 cent water bottle and stab the bottle around 42 times with a rapier, throwing the bottle in the ocean and hope to never see it ever again.

But at the same time it seemed rather...Ew, never-mind. 

None-of-the-less, Troy _continued _to display this pitiful face, Ryan had to force himself to smile when he greeted him.

-------------------

Troy looked over at Ryan smirking inwardly. He was almost suprised that he had even bothered to come.

He couldn't help but laugh when he watched Ryan adjust his sunglasses, looking completely absorbed with himself. '_just how much time does that guy spend primping? I gotta admit, he does look...good' _

When Ryan finally worked his way all the way towards the front of the parking lot, Troy couldn't help but silently mutter "_Damnnn..._"

---------------

"Bolton"

"Ryan"

As per usual, we greeted each-other in a barely audible tone.

I looked at Troy through my sunglasses and noticed that something was not quite right with Troy.

"So I see you have decided to..._groom._" I said, surprising myself.

I had never noticed how much my voice had been dripping with disgust until this moment.

Alas, why should I care? This is my time to shine, my time to be glorified as the only person to embarrass Troy B. Bolton ever!

After giving Troy a handshake, I got straight to business, I had no time to fiddle around with the play-maker boy today. "_So, _you asked of my presence today at the movies, am I correct?" I uttered in a clear, concise voice.

Earlier that day I had made plans to stay in character. What character? That woman from the weakest link. You know, the patronizing red-headed one?

My face was hardened, my eyes were cold, and my expression was pricelessly tormenting.

I almost felt like saying:

"_You are the weakest link...Goodbye" _

_--------------_

_What? _Man, does this kid have a stick up his ass or something? What is his problem? All I did was say hello to him and what happened? I get this mean-ass stare.

No, not just any mean stare. A mean-_ass _stare.

"Yeah, man. I did uh, ask of your presence..." I said the last part, holding my hands up into the air to make two sarcastic quotation marks.

Ryan gave me another weird stare.

I suddenly felt something click in my brain when I noticed what eyes where communicating. No, it wasn't hate...anger, or any of that shit, but I do know exactly what it is.

They are the eyes of a Ryan who is acting.

--------------

Troy looked at Ryan, as if he was examining his very thoughts. "Bravo" was the only word he had for Ryan before he turned around.

"And because I am a man of my word, you are playing as Shelly"

Troy walked away to his car, feeling tired, mad and most of all: God Damn fed up.

Troy's unexpected exit brought puzzlement, bewilderment, excitement, disgust, anger and disappointment into Ryan's already tired brain.

-------------

Once Troy got into his car, all of the exhaustment that he was feeling earlier seemed to transform itself into adrenaline.

On the way home, he did not run any red lights, he did not kill any kindergardeners, or run into any stop-signs. For once this week, he felt at ease. Ryan was finally out of his thoughts.

----------------

Shelly? Troy has got to be kidding me! Actually, he really _has _to be kidding me. There is no way that I would have to play as...her.

_Her being the __**key word!**_ What kind of cruel joke is this? Is this Troy's way of getting at my nerves! Well, if it is, then it is obviously not working. Ha, take that Troy!

Okay, maybe it is getting on my nerves...but just a little! What reason do I have to take Troy seriously?

He needs to get over himself. Did it bother him that mr basketball genus couldn't be best friends with anyone he wanted?

But...How did he know that I was trying to stay in character? It is this that creeps me out the most about this kid. He seems to have a stare that can see right into your head!

Ugh! I _need _to get my mind off of this Cretan! Time to get into my Volkswagen, and go home. Sharpay will get him off my mind,

I'm sure of it.

------------------

The weekend went by slower then usual for the Evans family. Ryan spent most of the rest of his saturday, much to Sharpay's dismay, venting upon his sister. Sharpay had to remember that Ryan was her brother just so she wouldn't slap him sharply across his face.

It was no surprise for her that Troy was acting rather weird lately. Take for example the other day:

Sharpay had looked over at Troy during math class one day and saw him absorbed in writing on a notebook which was placed in-front of him on his desk.

When she looked over his shoulder, she saw him writing a poem of some sort.

Yes, something weird was going on, and Sharpay was going to do what ever it was going to take to figure out what was going on!

---------------

Troy had a weekend full of rest. It was almost as if getting mad at Ryan was the best thing that happened to his brain this week.

Troy finally felt like he could seriously get over his strange infatuation with Ryan.

He had decided that he was going to focus on his girlfriend this week. Nonetheless, there was still a part of his mind that wanted something.

No, it wasn't Ryan, but it was something that he felt like he had always needed. It was a surreal feeling.

Almost as if he didn't understand what was going on with his own mind.

'_What-Ever. Does it really matter? Fuck, I have a great life, a pretty girlfriend, and I am great at basketball what more could I possibly ask for in my life? Ugh, just go to sleep Troy._

_Go to sleep. You have Practice tomorrow at school.' _

------------------

Titanic. A story of love, loss, and a big boat.

It is beautiful.

At least, I thought it was until the theme song rang every-time i got an unpleasant phone call!

I swear, I need to change it to something more demonizing...Like Jaws or something.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ryan! It's Mrs. Darbus. Do you have time to talk to me for a few moments?"

"Oh, uh Sure!" I replied to my beloved drama teacher "I always have time to talk to you"

"Good..."

I could tell by the solemn tone of her voice, that she had good news and bad news for me.

"Would you prefer to hear the positive news or the negative news first?" She asked in her melodramatic demeanor.

I swallowed my saliva when she confirmed my suspicions.

"Good news?"

"You have a leading role in our winter time musical!"

"Bad news?"

"Your costume will consist of a dress and heavy mascara."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:**Okay guys, let me start out by saying that I am SO excited to be writing this story. It is the only story I have ever written that people actually reviewed and added to their favorites and story alerts etc. On my FictionPress account I am lucky to get one person favoring my story.

I want to take this time to thank everyone who has Reviewed and story alerted and favored this story, you guys are the ones who motivated me to continue this story at all. I think that the last chapter was better written than this one for some reason. I am not particularly happy with this chapter for some reason, it seems kind of empty. Is it? How can I improve? Leave me reviews!

P.S: Sorry for taking so long to update, I was afraid to post this chapter because it didn't seem perfect enough. But fear not, another update is coming soon, very soon. So alert this story if you haven't already.


	3. Rehersals

Ryan made a small squeaking sound followed by a "You have got to be kidding me, Mrs. Darbus...why?".

"Well, my dear boy, I was pondering on who I thought you may be well suited to play and an epiphany came upon me! I thought, Shelley was a quite a spontaneous character, which is why I decided you should take it."

The more Darbus spoke, the more Ryan felt like he wanted to head to the bathroom to get rid of that bagel he had eaten for breakfast. He couldn't believe that his own idol would humiliate him in this way. Was it a scheme to ruin his social standing at school, or was she genuinely trying to get him to play a more spontaneous part?

Ryan just did not want to strain his overworked little brain to think about it.

"Ryan...Ryan...RYAN!" Mrs. Darbus suddenly raised her voice, making Ryan fall back down into reality. The reality of the situation of him having to play a part in drag.

"What has been up with you, Troy, are you sick?" Chad sarcastically lifted his hand to place it on the other's forehead. "Has your girl been giving you drama?"

"No...Well...No. Of course not! Its just..."

"Just?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Dude, we have been friends since, what...2nd grade! There's nothing you haven't told me!"

"Yeah, but this is different..." Troy shook his head with a barely audible sigh. "Whatever man, but if there is anything that I can help you--"

"Yeah, I get it. You know what, I just need to sort things out on my own..." Troy got up from the lunch table, and headed out of the cafeteria. On the way out, he saw Sharpay giving him an evil look. '_oh great...'_ he thought as Sharpay got up from the table.

"Troy! Would you mind if I talked to you for a moment?" Before he could answer Sharpay sharply tugged at his track jacket and lead him to an empty classroom.

"Do you have a thing for my brother?"

Troy's stomach lurched as he heard her say this, this was the last thing he expected her to say to him...

"What!? No of course not he--"  "I spent half of my weekend listening to Ryan complain about you. And don't think I don't know about the poetry! I saw you writing some last week. I know you like him. It is a matter of how much you like him that will determine whether I will let you near him or not." Sharpay said in her normally shrewd tone.

The only thing missing from this interrogation was a good cop. The bad cop was apparently present.

"I...Well...I really like him...more than..than...you know...I never thought that I was gay..but..It wasn't till I realized that I was attracted to your brother that--"

"Yeah yeah, cut the crap, do you like him or not?"

"Yes."

"Well then, why the heck are you standing here?! You need to tell him!"

"It's not that simple..."

"Oh, what, are you afraid of your little jock friends? Or are you just afraid of going out of your comfort zone?"

Sharpay has left the classroom.

Troy sat down on one of the desks to think...Was it his friends that were yet again restricting him from doing what he truly wanted...or was it himself?

Ryan saw as Sharpay arrived from the hallway with a pleased look on her face. She was definitely up to something.

"What have you done?" Ryan asked her afraid that she was meddling once again.   She just smiled and gave Ryan a small pat on his head. "Oh nothing, my dear brother" She said before stomping away happily.

Yes, she was obviously up to no good.

It was the first day of rehearsals and Ryan felt sick to his stomach. He took the part..Only because he had nothing else that was better to do with his life then act. Acting was something that had always came natural to him, so he had decided that acting like a woman would only help his future career rather than hurt it.

"Alright! Welcome to rehearsals my fine students, if you are here then you know your part. Thanks for baring with the strenuous auditions, now...pick up a script and get on stage we have some rehearsing to do!" She ended with a slight squeak, and a bow.

Ryan slowly tiptoed over to Darbus and whispered something into her ear.

"What my dear boy, I cannot hear you, tell me again."

"Well...Uh...I was just wondering about who was playing James."

James was the other romantic lead, other than Shelly which of course was being played by none other than Ryan.

"Troy, of course." She said simply.

Ryan nearly fell over "Wait, I think I heard you wrong...Who?!"

"Troy. Now hurry on stage we will beginning soon."

Troy had just got home for rehearsals.

"How were rehearsals honey?" His mom asked warmly.

Troy was so giddy that he had forgot to answer her, he headed up to his room to think through what had happened today. It seemed that everything was going right for him ever since that day at the movie theatre. Troy just couldn't stop smiling.

Life was tragic. Life was very tragic indeed. TROY was playing as James. This was impossible, this is ridiculous, but most of all this completely sucks for Ryan. When he arrived home from rehearsals, he felt like shooting himself in the head.

'I will first find a shotgun...I don't know where I will find one, but no matter how hard it will be, I will get a gun-like object that will throw a metal bullet into my skull...No more Troy...No more having to be a lead _girl in the play, but most of all no more stress!...'_

_Ryan was beginning to scare himself. _

_'Okay, no don't kill yourself! You will find another way around this, you will deal with this! You are Ryan Evans!' _

_He shook his head before gazing at himself in the mirror of his vanity. Behind him was Sharpay._

"_What are you doing in here!" He yelled, beginning to get furious._

"_I just thought you might be--"_

"_GET OUT!"_

"_But I--"_

Ryan glared at his sister. Something he only did when he wanted her to evaporate. 

"_EVAPORA--"_

_Sharpay was out of his room, and Ryan was left to fume._

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **This was a little present for me being so late in updating. It isn't a very long chapter, but I think it covered a lot. Maybe thats a good thing, maybe thats a bad thing, let me know! Reviews make me happy as well as Story alerts and Favorites. Don't be shy, i'd love to hear your ideas. Expect a longer update soon.


	4. Social Depravity

It was three o clock in the afternoon, and Ryan was barely beginning to open his eyes

It was three o clock in the afternoon, and Ryan was barely beginning to open his eyes. This normally wouldn't be unusual if it was a Saturday or a Sunday, but this is different. It was a Monday morning…Or is it afternoon? Well, it was morning for Ryan, and he was quite content to skip school as of late; Mostly because of Troy, and partly because he liked watching Opera, Dr. Phil, and Jerry Springer.

Titanic theme music…Peachy.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Suzan Evergreen, calling in behalf of East High. I just wanted to make sure you are okay seeing that you haven't been to school for a week."

Oh, joy!

"Oh, uh, yeah about that: I caught chicken pox last week. My theory is that I got it from school, you guys should really hire better janitors."

Click!

He hung up the phone, not wanting to talk to anyone anymore than he has to.

Groaning, he slipped out of his bed and began raiding for non-dairy chocolate. He always kept a stash hidden around somewhere. Usually in his sock drawer…among other things…such as a "neck massager" Lubricant, tissue, and a vibrating dildo he bought from spencers.

"Aha!" He found a small baggy with chocolate, a pack of Marlbro lights and a silver lighter. He pulled out a piece of chocolate and his emergency cigarettes and headed to the balcony.

Flipping open his lighter, he ignited the flame, lighting the tip of his wonderful cancer stick alight.

Stress does no good for a person. I mean look at Ryan, an 18 year old actor who just skipped school, indulged in fatty substances and started smoking..

* * *

Troy is having a strange and awkward dilemma. His…Genitals began becoming very very itchy. This wouldn't be a problem if he was alone but unfortunately he was in class. He couldn't just reach down there and start itching away, he had to wait for the bell to ring.

Sharpay gave Troy a short and piercing glare before turning around and whispering to her friends. _"Great.." He thought "What is she saying...is she telling people about Ryan? Shit. I can't deal with this right now"_

The clock ticked...And ticked...And Ticked with the sound of utter dread. Troy began tapping his foot against the ground hoping for relief from the bell.

A few seconds later and the bell was still as silent as ever. This was starting to piss him off. He glared at the bell, and almost like magic it rang, and Troy Bolted out of his chair and ran to the parking lot.

It seemed like forever until the bell finally rang and he was free to go to his own car and scratch his balls however much he wanted.

Finally he was relieved of that itch in a very forbidden place.

Troy sighed and smiled, chuckling at the whole situation. _"Too much school and too little play" _He had decided. _"To the park!"_

* * *

Ryan decided to take a walk. A calming stroll in the park seemed very appetizing at the current time.

He put on a jacket and stepped out into the brisk air.

A couple of blocks later he ended up at the park which was scattered with tiny little white snowflakes. He smiled and sat on the nearest swing, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it in one quick motion.

_'squish...squish...splash...step...step...'_

"Footsteps.." He thought "Joy..."

"Hello?" Ryan looked around with a paranoid demeanor.

"Ryan?" A familiar voice question from behind.

_'Perfect...Troy...This is JUST what I need...'_

"You smoke?"

"Yeah, well things haven't been so well lately _Troy_"

Troy carefully stepped up to the swing, feeling his heart beating 20 times a second. Ryan looked up and rolled his eyes at the very nervous basketball king. He took a puff from his cigarette before gesturing for Troy to sit on the swing next to him. "So what are _you _doing here?" Ryan asked with a slight tone of utter disgust.

Troy sat down and sighed. "No reason. I just like coming here when I get stressed...Its nice to just be alone for a while..you know?"

Ryan nodded, crossing one leg over the other and making sure to not make eye contact with the other boy. He took one last puff from his cigarette before dropping it into the cold snow.

The air got awkward.

_'What are you doing here? You are conversing with the enemy!...go go GO!'_

Ryan got up and quickly walked away from the park, leaving Troy to stare into space, confused as hell.

* * *

Troy was staring at the white celling, contemplating what happened. Why hadn't Ryan been at the last two rehearsals? Was it because of him? Or because the fact he was dealing with other things... And why did he bail out on him like that?

Thoughts like this kept popping into his head just like popcorn.

_Knock Knock Knock..._

"Who is it?" Troy called...

"Its your girlfriend, Gabby, remember me?"

Troy chuckled "Come in!"

Much to his surprise and dismay Gabriella was not the only person at the door.

"We need to talk"

* * *

3 Vegan chocolate bars later, Ryan was officially bored out of his mind. He had no more chocolate left, and his cigarette supply was running dry. He had decided that it was time to take one more trip into the outside world for the day.

Ryan drove a few miles out of his gated community and into town. There was a nice little cigarette shop downtown that he had grown to like in the past two weeks. It was called "Smokers Haven" And sold a bunch of novelty items like cigarette shaped lighters and Zippo Lighters that played music when flipped open. It also sold a lot of vegan junk food like vegan chocolate cherrys, and soy chocolate milk. Sometimes he thought the place should have been called "Ryan's Haven"

"Hey! Ryan! What can I do ya for?" The shopkeeper, Kenyan hollered from the back of the store.

"Oh, I would like two packs of Marlbro reds and a pack of lights please...Oh! And could you also get me five of those vegan chocolate bars?"

"Sure! So what's wrong? Stressed?"

"School...Not going to it...and the musical...Friends...Or rather, enemies...just been thinking too much really."

"I see.." Kenyan chuckled and grabbed his cigarettes and chocolate and put it on the table "Well, that will be 10.50 cents, but this time its all on me because I can tell that you haven't really had a good week." He smiled in a cute hearty way.

Ryan giggled a bit before taking the bag. "Thank you..." He looked around the room before continuing, "Hey, do you want to um...grab some coffee or something tomorrow?"

"Don't ya have school?"

"Yeah...school hasn't been agreeing with me lately...So, is that a yes?"

"As long as the coffee is on you"

Ryan smiled and waved before leaving the store feeling giddier than ever.

* * *

"Talk...about what?" Troy answered nervously, looking over at the other man in the room.

"About...Us" Gabriella said gesturing over to the boy next to her.

"I can't believe this...I fucking can't believe this!" Troy bursted out standing up to look Gabriella's new boyfriend in the eye.

"I thought we were friends" He finished solemnly.

* * *

**A/N: **I am VERY sorry for taking so long to update. This mostly had to do with making up things at school so I could pass. I am still very interested in continuing to write this story and I plan to have at least 16 chapters by the time it is finished. Maybe there will be more, and maybe there will be less. But all I know is that since summer is here (and summer school is over) I will be updating a lot more. I love reviews! They are one of the biggest things that motivate me! So please leave me a review telling me how I liked it, or how I could improve. Or favorite it and add it to your alerts list. Those always make me immensely happy. Till next time,

-Quite an Operation


	5. Life in a Ferris Wheel

"Troy...I really am..sorry"

"I can't even talk to you Chad...get out of my room"

Troy flopped himself face down on top of his bed, wrapping his pillow around his head so that he could block out the world around him.

The very people he had put his complete faith and trust in had stabbed him in the back. We're all in this together quickly started to become a bunch of bullshit. He let out a strangled groan, tears starting to seep into the pillow.

Troy needed some time alone, yet little did he know that Gabriella had stayed for 20 minutes crying before she finally left, heartbroken.

#

Titanic theme music... And this time it was for something good! It was Kenyan.

He smiled widely, grabbing the phone and quickly answering it.

"Hey cutie!"

"Hey, Ryan. Change of plans. Meet me in front of Cliffs tonight...It will be loads of fun, I promise"

Ryan smiled. "Consider me there."

"Okay"

"Alright"

"Byebye"

_Click_

A day at the amusement park was JUST what Ryan had been needing. Some relaxation and thrills.

#

That night the city of Albuquerque seemed to be quiet. Times were changing. Troy and Gabriella, once the most inseparable couple around have both fallen in love with other people.

Ryan was no longer the rule abiding nice guy he was the year before and nothing seemed the same anymore.

Ryan slept with a feeling of pure happiness, while Troy cried himself to sleep.

#

Clothes scattered Ryan's room in a frantic rush. There was only 20 minutes until he needed to be at Cliffs amusement park and he was still in his briefs. He looked like the perfect imitation of the white rabbit.

_'I'm late, I'm late for a very important date, no time to talk, hello! Goodbye! I'm late I'm late I'm late!' _

A few minutes later he had decided on a purple tee shirt and a pair of black pinstriped pants.

He had no time to primp his hair or worry about the details, so he hopped down the stairs and eventually jumped into his car, which he would speed over to his very important date.

#

Troy opened his swollen eyes to the sight of blackness. He threw the pillow off of his head and groggily looked at the time. He was late for school...3 hours late to be exact.

_'Whatever...I need to indulge in life once in a while...And I still have my pass for Cliffs. Hmm...Rollercoasters and Farris wheels might bring me back to normal.'_

#

Kenyan smiled as Ryan approached him. "Hey, you sexy beast!" He called out, making Ryan blush a little.

Ryan gave him a short hug before looking around at his surroundings. "So this is Cliffs...huh." Ryan giggled, he was so excited.

"Yes, where we can have one day of complete bliss away from the reality of the world...And the best part, we can smoke in public!"

They chuckled together. Ryan knew that they were going to hit it off right away. Today was going to be amazing.

#

Troy was relaxing on the careful and predictable Farris wheel. In a way he wished that his life was like this. Rythematic, relaxing and you always knew where it would end up.

While Troy was on the farris wheel, Ryan and Kenyan where on a different version of it. It was called the Egg Tosser.

It would spin around in little tiny eggs while it would be going around like a normal farris wheel would.

In a way, Ryan and Kenyan knew that this is what life really is. An unpredictable spinning thrilling mess.

#

The sun was beginning to set and Ryan and Kenyan are sharing both a cigarette and cotton candy.

"Today was...great...but to say that would be the understatement of the century"

Kenyan smiled. "The day isn't quite over yet...I still have to make you go on the rattler, remember?"

The rattler, A huge wooden monstrosity, otherwise known as a roller-coaster.

"Okay, but as long as you hold my hand the whole time!"

Kenyan kissed Ryan on the cheek "That is the last of your worries" He said softly, winking a little.

Ryan gave a big, relieved sigh. "Okay lets do it!"

#

Troy was waiting in line for the Rattler, when he heard an all-too-familier voice from behind. He glanced shortly to his side and he saw Ryan, and a Jamaican guy holding hands and chuckling. His heart seemed to fall out of his chest and onto the floor.

He pushed through Ryan and Kenyan in a huff.

"This is unbelievable!" he called out.

People where looking at him with a look of "What the hell?" And Ryan looked at Troy with a look of confusion.

#

**A/N: **Another chapter for you lovelies! A sort of make-up gift for all the time you had to wait for an update. I have many plans in store for my dear Troy. Expect things to get a bit darker and for the rating of this story to rise to M for mature. Review and Story alert, it makes me very happy. I hope you liked this chapter

-Quite an Operation


End file.
